Epic Story
by Shatterheart
Summary: Wolfs defend their home from an evil wolf after the control of the pack.
1. Stanza 1 and 2

1"Go to sleep!" I snap.

"tell me a story!" cries Riverpaw.

I sigh and swish my silver and black tail.

Riverpaw fun runs up and looks at me wide awake.

"Fine." I sigh.

As the other pups gather around I start the epic tale.

2 Dark shapes moved through the moonless night.

The stars winked faintly as through wishing for their larger companion.

The growls of predators and the desperate cries of their prey could be heard from miles away.

The small red fox leading the way would jump at the smallest sound as though afraid of a danger that lurked in the shadow of the trees.

"Are we almost there?" Growled a deep voice.

"We wouldn't be lost if you hadn't taken a wrong turn." A smaller more feminine voice snapped.

Shadow was pulled out of her thoughts by the bickering voices of Lionheart and Snow.

Lionheart glared at Snow with hazel eyes.

"Would you to stop? We have discussed this." Shadow said calmly.

Snow sat down her white fur looking dark grey in the darkness of night.

"We should get more sleep or we won't be able to keep up this pace."

Lionheart slowly came to a stop just in front of Snow.

"She's right." Lionheart yawned.

The fox stopped with a jump and lay down a bit away from the three wolves.

"There's something about that fox that makes me nervous." Lionheart growled quietly as he laid his head on his massive paws.

"I agree." Shadow said in her cool manner as she watched the skies with sharp green eyes.

A falcon flew down from the sky and landed on Shadow's shoulder.

The black wolf flicked her ears in welcome and the Falcon clicked his beak back.

Snow sat up silently and flinched as she watched the bird.

Shadow looked at her quietly. Snow still didn't like the Silvertalon.

"Where have you been!?" growled Lionheart lowering his ears.

"Really want to know?" Silvertalon hissed through his beak.

Lionheart held the falcons gaze for a moment, then but his head back down on his paws with a shake.

Silvertalon bid the wolves good night and flew off to sleep in a near by tree.

Shadow and Snow watched the stars until the sound of Lionheart's snores echoed through the night.

"Shadow?" Snow said softly turning to look at her.

She nodded and slowly lowered herself to the ground.

"What really happened? All the packs have stories about you...but all of them tell of a brute who..."

Shadow closed her eyes tight, trying to block out the flashing images of her memory.

"You mean how did I get banished?"

Snow flinched at the sharpness in her voice.

Snow slowly slid down to lay next to Shadow.

The black wolfs eyes opened anger flashing and began the story.

They didn't notice as the small red fox crept closer to listen.


	2. stanza 3 AND 4

3"I used to be best friends with Silver, the alpha's son. We had grown up together.

They had taken me in when my mother, a rough, begged them to.

She soon died later from a claw wound on her chest.

They couldn't find my father so they took me in.

We treated each other as brother and sister nothing more, nothing less.

One afternoon after eating I was sitting alone in the sun when Lilly approached me.

She was upset or so I thought.

She told me something had happened to the Alphas.

I ran to them. I found them in their den dead.

I got blood on my claws by just walking in the cave.

I had a hard time excepting the fact that I had lost my parents again so I kept trying to wake them up."

Shadow took a shuttering breath and continued.

"Lilly started growling at me and called Silver in.

He saw the blood on my face….Lilly told him she had see me killing them and how I wanted to be the Alpha.

He looked at me like I was a monster.

He trusted Lilly over me.

He banished me.

End of story."

"So. You didn't kill them." Snow said softy.

Shadow shook her head.

"You know. When Silver didn't take Lilly as his mate she attacked him. Now she's trying to take the pack." Snow said plainly.

Shadow lifted her head and looked at Snow shocked.

Snow lowered her head.

"Um….I wasn't supposed to tell you that." Snow mumbled.

Shadows rolled her eyes and laughed.

4"I knew shadow wasn't bad!" Cries Riverpaw.

"Hush or I won't finish the story!" I snap

Riverpaw gets glares from all the other pups and I continue the story.

The party of animals continued though the dense forest.

The fox turned around panic in her eyes.

"IM SORRY! I shouldn't do this! Quick turn run. Go as fast as you can! I heard your story, your not the killer she told me you where! Go back ten paws a turn right then you'll get back to the pack ground."

A grey figure walked out of the dark.

"Well Redfur. You have disappointed me again. I figured you would find out, so I thought I would meet you when you got close." Growled the wolf. "You forgot in your cute little story Shadow the part where you clawed me after I brought Silver in."

"Lilly. Always a pleasure to see you." Growled Lionheart.

His yellow fur glittered in the morning sun as he moved forward.

Lilly bowed her head.

"And you. Now I must take care of one traitor fox."

Shadow charged forward and grabbed the fox the scruff of her neck.

"Always the brave, and righteous one Shadow, But that fox is mine."

In answer Shadow turned and ran back to where the path separated.

Snow and Lionheart followed in a heartbeat.

The fox lifted her paw and pointed to the right side of the path.

The wolves charged down the forest path with seven of Lilly's followers on their tails.

Snow soon took charge noticing landmarks she knew from birth.

Soon the wolves ended up in a clearing with a large tree in the back.

Shadow, Snow, and Lionheart we're pushed back so their backs where pressed on the tree.


	3. Stanza 5 and 6

5 Lilly walked forward snarling.

"First I'll kill the fox. Then Shadow will watch as I tear apart her little friends. Then I will kill you Shadow. You have no clue how many times I wanted to tear your neck."

Lilly began walking from one side of the small clearing to the other.

Slowly her eyes glazed over and her voice became shrill.

"Silver liked you better than me! He always talked about you! He loved being with you!" Lilly snarled at Shadow.

"You where his best friend. Mum told me to do something. She helped! We walked into the den and killed them in their sleep!" Lilly barked hysterically.

"Then all I did was call you in! It added the final touch when you attacked me!" Lilly growled again.

The wolves behind her quivered.

They all knew Lilly was going to hurt someone.

She always did when she was like this.

Shadow set the small fox down and snarled.

Snow lifted her muzzle and sniffed.

Soon wolves of all colors where coming out of the trees.

6 They all growled in unison.

A grey wolf with a Silver stripe stretching from his flank to his nose walked out from behind the tree.

Lilly growled and fled the clearing.

The grey wolf turned to Shadow and snarled.

Shadow snarled back her ears pressed on her head.

Silvertalon flew from the trees with a shrill call and hissed at the wolf.

The wolf stepped back at the appearance of the falcon.

"Leave it!" snapped Shadow lifting her head.

Snow and Lionheart tilted their heads in a bow to their Alfa.

"Shadowstep." Growled The grey wolf.

Shadow winced at her full name.

"Silverstripe." Shadow growled back.

Silver winced too.

They both loathed their full names.

"I'm so sorry." Silver said softly.

"You heard?" Shadow said in a husky voice.

Snow looked back and forth from Silver and Shadow.

She wagged her tail and backed off, dragging Lionheart with her.


	4. stanzas 7, 8, and 9

7 The pack of wolves moved to a larger clearing and Shadow wagged her tail.

This was her old home.

Shadow was shocked to see the whole pack had come to help.

All had heard Lilly's confession and greeted Shadow as one of their own.

Silver broke up the group surrounding Shadow and asked if they could talk in his den.

Shadow looked around the grassy clearing.

Their where trees all around them and a dead deer in the center of the clearing.

Many wolves where back to eating their catch.

Shadows mouth watered with the though of food.

Silver butted her in the side.

"Still always hungry?" Teased Silver.

"You know me!" Shadow barked.

"We will eat later Shadow!" Silver said.

Shadow whimpered but followed Silver into his den.

Shadow whined as she entered the large stone den.

Silver licked her ear and tried to comfort her.

Shadow closed her eyes as more memories surfaced.

Silver whined worried.

The black wolf shook her head and started discussing their plan for getting rid of Lilly.

8 later after many reunions and food, Shadow sat silently under the stars.

"Shadow. It's cold. Come into our den." Snow said softly.

Shadow turned to face Snow and the se wolves walked to a den at the far end of the clearing.

"I'm worried that our plan won't work." Shadow said.

Snow nodded her head.

"But what can we do? We cant change the plan. There is no other plan!" Snow said sadly.

The night shadow had dreams of Lilly.

Lilly was running around the clearing killing everything and everyone.

The blood and carcasses of friends littered the ground.

Snow lunged towards Lilly snapping at her neck.

Snow missed and whined for Shadow to help her.

Shadow tried to move but found her feet where stuck.

She whined trying to move her feet.

Snow cried out again despair in her eyes as Lilly tore open her side.

Shadow cried out watching as her new friend was killed.

Lilly turned towards her.

Her muzzle covered in Lilly's bright red blood.

Lilly jumped at her with a snarl.

9 Shadow jumped awake with a snarl.

The she wolves around her lifted their heads alert.

Shadow walked out of the den to find dawn coming up over the mountains in the distance.

Today Lilly would go down.


	5. 10, 11, and 12, ending

10 Lilly snarled at the whispering voice of her mother.

You should have killed them! Her mind yelled.

"I heard Silverstripe is dead!" A crow squawked to a silver falcon.

"No!" He chirped back.

Lilly stopped dead and ran up to the tree that the birds where sitting in.

"He dead!?" Lilly barked gleefully.

The silver bird looked at her with a bit of disgust in his eyes.

"That's what I heard! Vince said Silver was running from a bear and tripped. The bear caught him and killed him!" The crow chirped.

Lilly rolled her eyes.

Birds love gossip.

"I thank you my friends." Lilly said joy filling her eyes.

Lilly rushed off and the crow turned on the bird.

"My payment?" She snapped.

"Here, and remember crow. I have friends who can kill you." Talon hissed holding out a shiny rock.

Talon spread his wings and flew back to his wolf companion.

11 Lilly charged into the large clearing of dens.

"What!? Where is everyone!?" She demanded.

The clearing was empty except for a few pieces of old meat.

"Spread out! They can't have gone far." Barked Lilly's commander.

The pack of wolves ran off in packs of three of four to search the surrounding forest.

A yelp came and a snarl came from a little ways off but as Lilly reached the noise all her men where dead.

"What was it!?" A fearful voice whispered.

"I-I don't know.." Lilly said worried.

A deep roar echoed from the forest.

Many wolves fled looking for escape from the monster.

A large bear came walking through the trees.

A pitch black wolf with a red stained muzzle walked at its side.

Birds drove Lilly into a shallow cavern.

"You will not kill cubs again!" roared the large grizzly.

Bears came out of the forest blocking off Lilly's escape.

Shadow jumped at the other she wolf with a snarl.

Shadow pulled away from the now lifeless body of Lilly muzzle glimmering with fresh blood.

"I hate you." She whispered.

Crimison blood pored from the wound on Lillys neck.

Silver stepped forward and addresses his pack.

"This cave will now be know as Lillys grave. Lilly is beaten!"

A great howl went up into the air.

12"Then what happened?!" Riverpaw asked.

"Shadow and Silver had pups and lived happily ever after." I said.

"And one of their pups will have a great future." Shadow said from the entrance of the cave.

"Mother!" I yelped standing up.

"Im sorry i-…"

"It's fine Dawn. It's a good tale the way you tell it." Shadow said eyeing her daughter.

"It's time you go on your own journey. A strange grey she-wolf his here to see you." Shadow turned and left without another word.

I walk out behind her wondering what the she-wolf wants.


End file.
